


Reconstruction Days

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Three drabbles for FFVII, written for starmaki for fandomlovespuertorico --





	1. Pandora's Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starmaki (themirrordarkly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent weighs his choice.

Night had, finally, fallen; and Vincent prowled, restlessly, through the camp, ignoring the sleepers while his muscles complained and his joints slowly unlocked.

Decades in a crypt were, it seemed, less than pleasant for the body, even a virtually immortal one.

_Why did I agree to this._

Why, indeed. 

An attempt at making amends? A thin bitter smile flickered to life, disappeared just as quickly. That was a fool's hope and well he knew it within moments of the words escaping his throat. 

And yet, joining the would-be heroes felt -- apt? Appropriate?

_... Perhaps I actually do want to try 'hope'._


	2. Hayseeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A country boy knows his fellows a mile away --

_Oh hey, newbies!_

Couldn't miss them, really; a full unit of them, so new their uniforms still had the creases in them. So Zack -- fresh from an assignment -- bounded down the stairwell, turned a hard right, and skidded to a halt, cheerfully ignoring their sergeant's startled curse at a First Class coming out of nowhere. 

The greenhorns shuffled in place, eyes like saucers, fumbling salutes. Awesome. Zack beamed.

_Nervous, too._

"At ease! So, who here's from way out of town? Show of hands?"

... Almost all of them. Cracking his knuckles, Zack smiled devilishly.

"Awesome. So, who here's heard of Gongaga --?"


	3. Priority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa will not be swayed now.

Well, here it was. It was the end of the road, the final countdown, every other terrible cliche that her psyche could possibly dredge up. 

It was all of those things, and Tifa?

Right that moment, Tifa just _did not care_.

She would not dwell on all the loss, all the pain. Would not dwell on what would happen if they lost.

She would not dwell on the baroque horror looming before her, twisted and hateful, except to focus on how very much she planned to punch a fist through his black heart.

_This time, I'm going to stop you._


End file.
